A Moment in Time
by Riverlee11
Summary: As the title says, it's just one moment in their lives.


Disclaimer: I own nothing except the weird things thats that are happening. And I earn no money from then

Author's Note: This IS femmeslash, Ginny/Hermione, if you don't like it, go away. You have been warned. Also, it has this title for a reason. The greater story isn't meant to make sense, but hopefully it's still kinda of enjoyable to read. Any mistakes are my own, I don't use a beta. _'italics'_ are thoughts. Read and Review. No flames though, thanks. **This IS a one-shot. Unless I decide to** **make it otherwise which** **will not be in the near future.** I am working on something else.

*********************************************

**A Moment In Time**

"Who?"

"You know. The girl you were speaking to when I walked over to you."

"Oh, her. Oh, um... She wanted to buy me a drink. She asked if I was there with anyone."

"You were there with me!" _'By Merlin's beard, why did I have to say it that way?'_ Hermione frowned a little.

Ginny misinterpreted her frown. "Yes I know, um, but... not like that."

"Then like what?" In her drunken state Hermione couldn't tell if she was being stupid or only acting it.

Ginny was going to take a moment before answering but they had reached their hotel, so she decided to wait until they were inside.

Once inside, Ginny took their coats and sat Hermione down. As Ginny was getting her a glass of water, Hermione checked her phone which she had left in their room. Nothing. She wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing but she was too drunk to care.

"So like what?"

"She wanted to know if I was there with a date." Ginny watched Hermione for a reaction, though she was taking into account that Hermione was very drunk. They both were, she mused, then started giggling. She was in a hotel room, drunk, with the girl, whose, 'one time, now obsessed ex husband', had practically threatened to kill her. Her own brother! Ginny sighed softly. _'I must be going mad'_.

Ginny started laughing harder and Hermione was looking at her like she had indeed gone mad.

"A girl hitting on you is funny?"

Ginny shook her head while laughing. "No. That I'm here dunk, with you, while Ron has all but threatened to kill me, is why I'm laughing."

Hermione stood up and went over to Ginny. She stood in front of her as best she could and put her hands on her shoulders. "I will work this out Gin. I won't let him near you, let alone touch you." She threw her arm around Ginny's shoulder to lead her over to the couch. As clumsy and drunk as she was however, on the way there she tripped over a chair. Ginny tried to hold the falling woman up, but in their state they both just fell to the floor in a laughing heap.

They both just lay on the floor for a few minutes laughing, until there was a knock on the door, to which Ginny got up and answered. Opening the door, she saw the manager.

"I'm sorry Miss," though he looked anything but sorry. "We've had some noise complaints about this room. I'm here to ask you to quieten down."

"I'm sorry Sir," which SHE was anything but, "we will."

"Thank you Miss." With that, he turned and walked away.

Ginny closed the door shaking her head. "Whatever," she laughed. As she turned to walk back into the room she came face-to-face with Hermione who had walked up behind Ginny without her realising it. "Ahh!" She jumped. "I didn't hear you there. Don't do that!"

Hermione only smiled at her. It was infectious and Ginny grinned back.

They continued to stand there centimetres from each other. Browns eyes staring into brown.

"How often are you hit on by another girl?"

Ginny continued to stare into her eyes. "Not for a long while. I don't want anything, they seem to sense it. Guys are always hitting on me though, it's really annoying."

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

"What is a girl like you doing without a boyfriend anyway?"

Hermione was confused. Didn't she just say that boys hitting on her was annoying? Had she gotten this entire conversation wrong? Maybe she has Ginny all wrong.

"Sorry, what?" Hermione shook her head. "What do you mean?"

It was Ginny's turn to be confused. _'What do I mean? What the hell kind of a question is that?' _"You, single, is what I mean. You're intelligent, not to mention your looks and sense of humour. Are you seriously trying to tell me that noone has noticed and taken your fancy?"

"What about my looks?"

Ginny stared stunned. "You. Are. Gorgeous. Nice body, cute face, the most gorgeous brown eyes I've ever seen in my life." '_And I was completely jealous when that girl at the bar hit on you.'_

"And you are the sexiest woman I have ever laid eyes upon." She lightly placed her hand on the side of Ginny's face. "There is one very good reason why I don't have a boyfriend. I am not interested in men."

Hermione leant into Ginny. Just before their lips touched Ginny broke away.

"We can't."

"What? Why not?"

"You're drunk."

"That's not a good enough reason!"

Ginny took a small step back giving them some space. "I wasn't finished. You're drunk, you might regret this in the morning, and you're technically my sister. Ron wants to kill me enough as it is."

"You're bringing THAT into this?" Hermione put her hands on her hips like a child. "I married and divorced your brother. You're not my sister!"

"He doesn't and won't see it that way!" She went to step around Hermione. She knew she didn't have much of an argument. She didn't really WANT much of an argument at this point. She knew she liked this girl, that she had very slowly fallen for her, but she had been ignoring it... Until now.

As Ginny moved past her, Hermione grabbed her wrist and turned her around to face her. "I don't care what he thinks or says Gin." Without much warning she pressed her lips to Ginny's again. It wasn't much of a kiss to start with but it slowly grew in intensity and Hermione let out a soft moan.

Ginny suddenly, realising what she was doing pulled away."I can't Mione!" Hermione frown at her. "Just leave it. Please!" With that, Ginny walked into the bathroom and closed the door. She sat on the toilet seat. _'What am I doing? What am I doing?'_

About ten minutes later, Ginny came out of the bathroom, got changed and went straight to bed without saying a word to Hermione. Hermione was upset, but somehow she kind of understood. She started to try and work on a way to get Ginny to ignore the fact, she used to be married to her brother. She decided she was too drunk to be thinking about it, so she too got changed got into bed. She slowly drifted off to sleep. Thinking about Ginny.


End file.
